legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Welton Payne-Smythe
Welton Payne-Smythe is the uncle of Amanda and a Super Evil Genius who serves as the arch enemy to Amanda and her father. Though most of his hate and battes seem to with his brother over his niece. TGTTA 2 Welton joins the Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil led by Thawne to succeed in his plans and schemes. However in spite of this he does not approve of his team trying to harm his niece. He kidnapped his brother and keeps him alive for his intentions wjile working for Deathstroke. Like Guzma, he is one of Deathstroke's biggest loyalists though Deathstroke actually seems to commend his work greatly. Welton pioneers his own jet plane for Deathstroke to ambush Bender and after the encounter with him, Welton and Deathstroke afterwards have their own conversarion regarding this moment. Welton joins Deathstroke in his ambush against Slade's Ensemble while Slade is out and joins up with Malcolm Merlyn to ambush the remaining 5 members who have not let the others escape. Mojo Jojo, Celes and Sideshow Bob go up against him and Merlyn. While the crew is successful, he and Deathstroke's team manage to get an consolation prize by putting in Lady Gobbler's eye in the ship to hear their conversations. He and Deathstroke manage to pin point Bender and Skipper's location and know they're looking for Axel so he and Guzma decide to make their plan at Virtcuon Casino where Number 2 is acquiring their funds for the legion. He and Scudsworth start a partnership despite his reluctance to and before they do something like the others, Dr.Alchemy attacks the duo and has them on the ropes until Malcolm Merlyn rescues them. Thankful, he lets Malcolm take the rest of the day off. The duo works together to try to undermine Tombstone's publicity in Spectular Spiderman Universe with Azarel and Deathstroke. This fails sadly, though he does manage to cut his losses and afterwards has a discussion with his brother about how everything is going, and is baffled why his bro is angry at him, considering he isn't harming their niece/daughter. He does commend his brother for raising Amanda right and for thinking for herself which he sees as a good trait. Deathstroke meanwhile has Welton and Scudsworth masquerading in the netherlands so he can get an easier access in. Thawne and him both sit down observing their interactions. Scorpion reads the amulet and translates that it leads to an ancient relic of the past with massive effect. This surprises them, and that's when Deathstroke and his allies show up as Scudsworth and Welton report this to Deathstroke. Bender, Skipper, Scorpion, Starfire, Jorgen and Jimmy are feel surrounded by the group. This is when Deathstroke shows up with the intention to acquiring the amulet which all they refuse to give to him with Scorpion ready to clash with Deathstroke. Deathstroke knew it would be a lost cause to try and do so, but felt that he could learn the enscription through Scudsworth and Welton which they did succeed in. Malcolm takes the encriyption and goes with Number 2, Scudsworth and Welton to learn more Where as Deathstroke, Guzma and Tigerclaw all begin observing the rest of the heroes as Deathstroke's plan unfolds. Welton inscribes Deathstroke's plans for the spear and assists them in scouting The Louds and Lydia after Lydia goes through the black hole and gets the amulet. He tries recruiting Amanda to help him noticing her growth and even talks to his brother about how proud he is of her. Eventually Eobard captures Amanda and brainwashes her killing her father which makes Welton angry and saddened. As much as he clashes with his brother, he didn't want him dead like that and wanted Amanda to be evil of her own volition. He and Deathstroke decide to actually recruit Bender and team to surivive the Spear and guide them to a protection from the Spear. Welton and Deathstroke get the spear and then when they note the heroes are alive. Welton join forces with them to get his niece back to her self. Welton saves Deathstroke with the others and contiunes to work against Toffee and Cipher personally going against Rodney and helping in taking him down. He also goes to help with the Phoenix Downs before that. When the spear changes the timeline, he goes with Deathstroke and Guzma on a personal journey though he has repaired his relationship with Amanda. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Tricksters Category:Affably Evil Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Brunettes Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:The Neo-Equalists Category:Main Members of The Neo-Equalists Category:Characters hailing from the Constant Payne Universe Category:Deathstroke's Rogue Equalists Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Fred Tatasciore Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher